


Se helvetin vauva

by syksynrunoilija



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syksynrunoilija/pseuds/syksynrunoilija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Ensin mä kävelen käytävällä, jossa on sekasi kaikkee mahollista. Pöytiä ja tuoleja ja paperia… Sit mä kuulen vauvan äänen jostai. Juoksen sitä karkuu, mut se saa mut kiinni. Mutta kun katon sen kasvoja, ne kasvot on mun entisen kämppiksen. Sen jälkeen säpsähän hereille.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se helvetin vauva

**Author's Note:**

> Pieni juttu, joka eilen illalla kehkeytyi kun katsoin striimiä. :D
> 
> Stoorin idea on siis tästä: http://www.twitch.tv/laeppastream/v/10629790  
> Pojat pelaavat Dead Realmia noin viiden tunnin kohdalta eteenpäin-->
> 
> Oli tosi hupaisaa kuunnella zappiksen ja keimon paniikkihuuteluja :D

zappis säpsähti hereille. Ilma peiton alla oli tunkkaista, ohuet hiukset liimautuivat hikisinä otsaan kiinni. zappis hengitti syvään.

Se oli se helvetin vauva.

Lattia oli kylmä zappiksen jalkojen alla. Kämppä huokui haudanhiljaisuutta, kun hän asteli kepeästi päkiöillään keittiöön. Olihan asunto ennenkin ollut öisin äänetön, mutta silloin tuntui, kuin siellä olisi ollut elämää. Koska zappis _tiesi_ , että oli ollut. Hän oli tiennyt, että Rauski oli tuhissut huoneessaan. Sen kuorsauksen olisi voinut melkein kuulla eteiskäytävään.

Mutta Rauski ei asunut enää täällä. Kun Rauski pääsi töistä, se ei tullut enää tänne. Se ei tullut enää _kotiin_. Se ei ollut enää _kotona_ odottamassa, että zappis tulisi koulusta. Sen typerä elämöinti ei enää täyttänyt asuntoa voimakkuudellaan, kun se pelasi. Oli vain zappis.

Lasi täyttyi vedestä, joka hetkeä myöhemmin huuhteli zappiksen kurkkua raikkaudellaan. Keimo oli ollut oikeassa, huutaessa oikeasti tuli jano. zappis kumosi vesilasin epätoivoisesti, pamautti sen tiskipöytään ja haukkoi henkeään, yrittäen puskea sitä tuskanhikeä takaisin sisäänsä. Mikään ei auttanut. Joka yö, sama uni toistui. Uudestaan ja uudestaan. _Vitun Rauski._

zappis vaelsi takaisin sänkyynsä, lyötynä ja lannistuneena ja valmiina uuteen painajaiseen. Hän katsoi kelloa, puoli neljä aamuyöllä, ja laski, kuinka monta kertaa ehtisi vielä vaipua uneen ennen herätystä. _Kaksi._

Hän laski päänsä tyynyyn huokaisten, kuunnellen hiljaisuutta, ja vaipui pian rauhattomaan, pinnalliseen uneen.

 

*

 

”Se oli taas se helvetin vauva.”

Seurasi hetken hiljaisuus, kun Keimon herneen kokoiset aivot prosessoivat juttua. zappis alkoi käydä kärsimättömäksi. Hän keskeytti pelin ja huokaisi mikkiin raskaasti.

”Häh? Siis vieläki?” Keimo kysyi yllättyneenä. Sen ääni pätki ja särisi zappiksen kuulokkeissa. zappis verrytteli sormiaan hermostuneena.

”Joo.”

”Mitä helvettiä… Ootsä pelannu sitä pelii sen jälkee? Ehkä sul vaa tuli vanha painajainen uudestaa päälle,” Keimo yritti järkeillä. zappis pudisti päätään, vaikkei Keimo sitä voinutkaan nähdä.

”Nää on jatkunu siitä ekasta yöstä lähtien. Ne ei oo koskaa loppunukaa,” zappis kuiskasi lohduttomana, mikki huulissa kiinni. ”Mä en muista millon mä oon nukkunu viimeks kunnolla.”

Taas oli hiljaista. Kuului tölkin avauksesta aiheutuva sihahdus, ja Keimo selvitti kurkkuaan.

”Sun pitää mennä hoitoo. Soita vaik jolleki ammatti-ihmiselle. Toi ei oo enää normaalia.”

zappis painoi silmiään syvemmälle kuoppiinsa. Ei Keimosta ollut mitään apua. Jollekin tuntemattomalle puhuminen olisi viimeinen asia, mitä zappis tekisi elämässään. Hän kuitenkin ryhdistäytyi, nielaisi palan kurkustaan ja henkäisi tärisevällä äänellä mikkiin:

”Joo. Pitää kattoo.”

 

*

 

”Sä näytät siltä ku et ois nukkunu vuoteen,” Lasse totesi huvittuneesti, kun zappis laski laukkunsa lattialle ja rojahti kahvipöydän ääreen kuppi kuumaa yli läikkyen kädessä. zappis naurahti ivallisesti ja tuijotti kahviinsa hörien sitä innokkaasti. ”Eimut oikeesti.”

”Kyl mä tiiän,” zappis mumisi pahvimukiinsa pää nuokkuen.

”Nukuitsä viime tunnilla? Ihanku sä oisit säpsähtäny hereille siinä puolivälissä,” Lasse kiusasi, mutta sen äänessä oli vähän huolestuneisuutta seassa.

”Ai. Emmä huomannu,” zappis valehteli pyristellen sen ahdistavan tunteen ulottumattomiin. Se jahtasi häntä loputtomiin, haluten jokaisen sielun rippeen hänestä – ja oli jo hyvän matkaa onnistunut siinä.

Ehkä asialle pitäisi tehdä jotain.

 

*

 

”Onko sun elämässä ollut viime aikoina mitään traumatisoivia tapahtumia?” koulupsykologi kysyi, ääni niin harjoitellun rauhoittavana. zappis istui kumarassa psykologin pöytää vastapäätä, yrittäen näyttää välinpitämättömältä, vaikka hänen jalkansa vispasi hulluna ja sydän läpätti maratonia. Psykologi porasi laajentunein, odottavin silmin zappiksen välttelevään katseeseen.

”Jotai pientä,” zappis vastasi lopulta hengitystään pidätellen. Psykologin ilme ei värähtänyt.

”Mihin se liittyy? Onko joku tietty tapahtuma saanu sut pois tolalta?”

zappis näpersi kengännauhaansa hermostuneena.

”Mä en oo varma.”

Psykologi näytti ihan siltä, että se aikoisi hetkenä minä hyvänsä ottaa härkää sarvista nojatessaan työpöytäänsä. ”Mä arvelen, että sun on vaikeeta puhua tästä. Mitä sun painajaisessa on?”

zappis nielaisi kivuliaasti. Hän vihdoin hengitti syvään, painoi silmät kiinni ja päästi suustaan sen, mitä pelotti muistella.

”Ensin mä kävelen käytävällä, jossa on sekasi kaikkee mahollista. Pöytiä ja tuoleja ja paperia… Sit mä kuulen vauvan äänen jostai. Juoksen sitä karkuu, mut se saa mut kiinni. Mutta kun katon sen kasvoja, ne kasvot on mun entisen kämppiksen. Sen jälkeen säpsähän hereille.”

zappis ei uskalla kohdata psykologin katsetta, vaan painaa päänsä alas. Psykologi hengittelee hetken ja kysyy sitten:

”Miks just vauva?”

”Se vauva on yhdestä kauhupelistä jota pelattiin elokuussa. Siitä lähtien mulla on ollu tää sama uni.”

Psykologin tuoli narisi, kun tämä nojasi takaisin taakse, mutta zappiksen ei tarvinnut katsoa sitä. Hän tiesi, että sen silmät olisivat tuomitsevat. Ne tuomitsisivat zappiksen idiootiksi, kun hän meni pelaamaan sitä peliä.

”Entäpä sun entinen kämppis? Miksi se esiintyy unessa?”

”Emmä tiiä. Me ollaan kavereita.” zappis nosti päänsä ja tapitti psykologin suuria silmiä horjumatta.

”Miksi se muutti pois? Oliko teillä riitaa?”

”Se muutti yhteen sen tyttöystävän kans.”

Psykologin siniset silmät kaventuivat viiruiksi skeptisyydestä.

 

*

 

_Kaikkialla oli ihmeellistä törkyä. Jokainen nurkka oli täynnä sitä. Konttorituoleja, pöytiä, tyhjiä asiakirjoja. zappis ei jäänyt tutkimaan yhtäkään. Jokin pakotti hänet vain kävelemään pimeässä. Seinistä kaikui litisevät askeleet._

” _It's playtime!”_

_zappis hätkähti. Lihakset lukkiutuivat paikoilleen._

” _Where are you?”_

_Sydän pomppasi. Jalat eivät toimineet._

” _Come play with me!”_

_Nivelet avautuivat lukoistaan. zappis juoksi._

” _I wanna hug you to death”_

_Paniikki kasvoi rintakehässä. Vauvan nauru pongahteli seinästä toiseen._

” _Come out, come out, wherever you are...”_

_Piti juosta kovempaa, kovempaa..._

” _I'm going to find you, I'm going to kill you~”_

_Pakoyritys tuntui epätoivoiselta. Käytävä jatkui suorana, ilman piilopaikkoja. Vauhti tuntui keuhkoissa, pohkeissa, koko rintakehässä, ja zappis halusi luovuttaa. Hän tiesi, että oli unessa, ja halusi herätä, ei halunnut nähdä sitä, minkä näkee joka yö…_

_Hänen sydämensä pysähtyi, kun sielu irtautui ruumiista. Hän kääntyi katsomaan noutajaansa, kuten aina, tahtomattaan, ja näki ne kasvot. Samat kasvot, kuin aina ennenkin. Mutta tällä kertaa ne eivät hymyilleet. Hymyn sijaan suu oli vain vakava viiva._

zappis palasi tietoisuuteen koko kehon nytkähtäessä pelkän tunteen voimasta. Hän huohotti raskaasti, katsoi kelloa. Puoli kaksi yöllä. Ikkunasta heijastui syksyisen yön keskellä seisovien lamppujen valo. Uni oli ollut erilainen. Rauskin kasvot olivat aina ennen hymyilleet, nyt ne olivat olleet vakavat. zappis tiesi, ettei voisi nukahtaa koko loppuyönä. Jos enää koskaan.

Hän taisteli itsensä kanssa, yritti pakottaa pysymään sängyssä hiestä märän peiton alla, yritti olla tekemättä sitä, mitä oli pelännyt tekevänsä. Vielä joku yö, hän tekisi sen. Hän tiesi. Mutta hiljaa rukoillen, hän toivoi, ettei se olisi tämä yö.

”Se on vaan painajainen. Ei totta…”

zappis pyöri kuluneella patjallaan, minuutteja, ehkä tunteja. Yritti asetella tyynyä paremmin. Mutta se ei ikinä ollut hyvin. Mikään ei ollut.

Hän antoi periksi. Hän nousi istumaan ja tarttui kännykkäänsä, joka oli kiinni laturissa yöpöydällä. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi niin, että se kuului korviin asti, kun hän etsi numeron, johon piti soittaa. Se numero oli ollut niin monesti valmiina näytöllä, se ääni vain yhden napin painalluksen päässä. Ja tällä kertaa sitä nappia painettiin tärisevin sormin.

Numero hälytti. zappis kuunteli kädet hikoillen tuuttausta, joka jatkui ja jatkui. _Älä vastaa…_

Pitkän ajan, joka tuntui jo minuuteilta, jälkeen tuuttaus loppui ja tilalle tuli toinen ääni. Niin tuttu.

”zappis?” se ääni kähisi. zappis pidätti hengitystään jännittyneenä. ”zappis?”

”Moi,” zappis sanoi ja kuulosti omaan korvaansa jotenkin vieraalta.

”No moi, tiiäksä mitä kello on?” Rauski kuiskasi puhelimeen kuulostaen vähän huolestuneelta. ”Se on puol neljä yöllä. Nii just, puol neljä.”

”Mä halusin puhuu,” zappis täräytti ajattelematta sanojaan.

”Hä? Mä luulin, että sul on joku hätänä,” Rauski kuiski puhelimeen äreän kuuloisena. zappis huokaisi vieden sormensa hikisten hiusten lävitse.

”Eiku mun on pakko puhua,” hän puhalsi ulos epätoivoisena. ”Mä en voi olla ilman sua.”

Puhelun toisessa päässä vallitsi pitkä hiljaisuus. zappiksen sydän läpätti kuin mikäkin ompelukoneen neula. _Tää oli vissiin tässä. Hienoa työtä, zappis_ , hän torui itseään mielessään.

”Siis mitä helvettiä?” Rauski sihisi langan toisesta päästä. Kuului oven hiljainen narina ja sen sulkeutuminen, kun Rauski ilmeisesti astui ulos makuuhuoneesta. Jossa hän oli maannut tyttöystävänsä kanssa. Ja _makasi_. ”Sä soitat mulle keskellä yötä ja sul on jotain ihme settiä tulossa päästäs? Ootko sä jätkä seonnu?”

”No sano sä,” zappis sylkäisi myrkyllisesti, pettyneenä vihaisesta vastaanotosta. Hän odotti jotain myötätuntoa, edes _jotain,_ parhaalta kaveriltaan. Mutta mitään ei tullut. ”Sun takii mä nään painajaisia joka ikinen yö! Sä _pakotit_ pelaa sitä helvetin peliä!”

Seurasi taas hiljaisuutta. Ehkä koko juttu ei ollut ollenkaan hyvä idea. zappiksen olisi pitänyt vain kärsiä häviönsä ja seuraamukset ylhäisessä yksinäisyydessään.

”Siis mitä painajaisia? Ja mikä _peli_?”

”Se helvetin vauva. Joka yö mun unissa! Ja sä lähit...” zappiksen ääni ailahteli, kyynelet puskivat ulos silmistä. Näkökenttä oli pelkkää sumua. Rauski tuntui yrittävän laskea 1 + 1 seuraavassa hiljaisuudessa, kun zappis nyyhkytti puhelin tiukasti vasten poskea.

”Sä oot ihan sekava,” se lopulta huokaisi raskaasti. ”Entä jos vaa mennää nyt takas nukkuu, ja jutellaa huomenna lisää...”

”Mutta sä lähit! Mite mä voin nukkuu kun sä vaa jätit mut!” zappis huusi, ääni täysin murtuneena. Hän halusi paiskata puhelimen seinään, ei väliä vaikka koko rappu heräisi. Hän halusi laittaa kaiken pirstaleiksi. Hän ei voinut nukkua, joten ainoa vaihtoehto olisi tuhota kaikki.

”...”

”Sano jotai!”

Uutta huokausta seurasi hyvin hallittu toteamus.

”Mä asun mun tyttöystävän kans nyt. Mul on oma elämä.”

Puhelu katkesi, ja zappis jäi asunnon tyhjyyteen kuuntelemaan sen lopettavaa tuuttausta. Raivo valui tiimalasin hiekan lailla pois, puhelin lipesi otteesta lattiaan kolahtaen. Korvissa kohisi. Katse oli jossain kaukana, jossain, mitä ei edes voinut nähdä. Kohina loppui, ja jäljelle jäi vain hiljaisuus ja suru.

zappiksen keho hautautui peitteisiin. Pehmeisiin, suojeleviin sellaisiin. Hän hautasi kasvonsa jo valmiiksi märkään tyynyyn, ja jäädytti kaiken kyyneleillään. Kehonsa, mielensä.

Ja sydämensä.


End file.
